Midnight Dusk
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: Rosalie Hale didn't like having to move. She had the perfect life in Rochester; all the boys wanted her and she was the envy of all the girls. The cold, rainy and miserable town of Forks was the last place she wanted to live. But Rosalie's entire perspective shifts when she meets Emmett Cullen. He is reclusive, handsome, mysterious, and Rosalie is completely drawn to him.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

 **I have** _ **always**_ **wanted to write a story with Rosalie in Bella's place. Honestly, I'm not too sure how this story will turn out… but we'll see.**

* * *

Rosalie Hale was unhappy. She scowled as she stared out the window, watching the scenery of Rochester blur right by her. This was possibly the last time she would see the lovely city she had grown up in.

"Stop scowling, Rosalie." Her mother snapped, glancing over her shoulder to look at the backseat where Rosalie was seated with her younger brothers, Alexander and Jameson. "It is unbecoming of you."

"I _don't_ want to move." Rosalie voiced her opinion yet again.

Her mother's tone hardened. "Stop complaining. Your father is overseeing the opening of a new bank – this is a wonderful opportunity for him."

"All my friends – Vera, Genevieve, Savannah – live _here_!"

"You –" Her mother began angrily.

"Cordelia, my love, it is okay." William Hale interjected smoothly, using the rear-view mirror to glance back at his daughter. His cold, piercing blue eyes bore into Rosalie's violet-coloured eyes. "I am quite sure that Rosalie doesn't wish to disappoint me. Am I right?"

"You are, sir." Rosalie mumbled, lowering her eyes. This was something her father always did to her and her brothers; he made them feel like they were horrible people for having their own opinions, as though they weren't meeting his expectations and were letting him down.

"Then I shall be expecting you to have a more positive outlook on this move." William continued on. "In fact, maybe this small town of Forks will help you with your attitude."

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yes, sir, I will."

William smiled pleasantly and readjusted the rear-view mirror. "Good then."

* * *

Rosalie simply opted to be quiet for the remainder of the dreadful journey to their airport. As they boarded the plane, her brothers chattered eagerly and her mother kept droning on and on about how fabulous their new house was. Rosalie, of course, didn't care – she tried to tune out her family and their insistent talking as she sat down in her seat.

All Rosalie could think about was everything she was leaving behind. Her life had been perfect in Rochester, New York. She was beautiful, popular, and had all the friends. She was the one all the boys wanted _and_ the envy of all the girls. Rosalie had walked through the school halls, having no problem flaunting her wealth and beauty.

Now all of that was being taken away from her.

Rosalie was being forced to move to the cloudy and rainy town of Forks… all because her father was more interested in opening a chain of new banks across the United Stated than he was in his own family.

Her brothers, Alexander and Jameson, didn't seem to have any problem with moving. Rosalie thought that if they had been on her side – against the idea of moving – there might have been a slim chance the move wouldn't have happened. But they had let her down.

The only benefit about this move was _finally_ being able to get away from Royce.

Sighing, Rosalie leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had a long six hours ahead of her until they landed in Seattle…

* * *

 **OKAY! That's it for the first chapter of** _ **Midnight Dusk**_ **.**

 **In case you're curious for how I named this story: dusk is a synonym of the word twilight. I then took the midnight part from Midnight Sun and combined it with dusk… hence the story name** _ **Midnight Dusk**_ **. A bit lame in my opinion, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **I'm going to try and keep Rosalie true to her character. She is described as being narcissistic, self-centered, shallow, and naïve (as a human); though she is also extremely loyal to her friends and family.**


	2. Miserable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Hey, people… Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but I only write when I have time on my hands, when I have a good idea, or when I feel like it.**

* * *

The Maybach 57 pulled into the driveway of a three-story house that was situated at the edge of the small town of Forks, surrounded by plenty of land and trees. The house itself was large and modern; it was made from slatted wood, concrete, and large glass windows. There was also a deep porch that wrapped around the house and a pool in the back.

"Isn't it just so beautiful?" Cordelia gushed as she gazed lovingly at the house.

Rosalie slammed the car door shut. "Yeah," she mumbled, glaring up at the house. "It's amazing."

"I call the biggest room." Jameson exclaimed, rushing towards the house.

"Not happening!" Rosalie called after him. She began her slow walk up to the house where she was being forced to live out the rest of her teenage years in a miserably, rainy town until she could move away when she was of legal age. She wasn't about to let herself be trapped in a place like Forks for the rest of her life.

* * *

As was expected, Rosalie had been given the biggest bedroom by her parents, aside from the master bedroom. She dropped her bags - these were the few possessions she had brought along with her – on the ground beside her king-sized bed. Everything else had been flown ahead of time to the house before the actual move. Her parents had wanted the move to be smooth and easy, without any trouble or difficulty.

Rosalie sat down on her comfortable mattress and looked around the room. It was a simple room with white painting and a large, walk-in closet. There was a door off to the side of the room leading into her personal bathroom, which was modernized and updated, and an open window overlooking the trees surrounding the house. The carpet covering the entire floor of the bedroom was white and soft; Rosalie enjoyed the feel of it underneath her bare feet.

 _I hate this town already…_ Rosalie thought as she set about unpacking all her boxes. She kept her door shut, wanting her privacy, and also not wanting to see or talk to her parents. She was still incredibly angry and upset with them. Rosalie just didn't understand how they thought they could force her – a city girl – to live in a dreary town like Forks.

When Cordelia called her down for takeout, Rosalie simply decided to ignore her mother and continued unpacking. Luckily, her parents took a hint this time and didn't call for her again, or come upstairs looking for her.

By 11 o'clock that night, Rosalie had managed to unpack half of her things. She wasn't planning on putting anything up on the wall yet because she wanted to paint them a different colour first. Possibly purple or navy; Rosalie wasn't exactly sure yet.

Yawning tiredly, Rosalie eventually decided that she'd done enough work for today. She was starting school tomorrow, so she figured she might as well go to sleep early. She was going to need all her energy to deal with the irritating people she was sure to encounter tomorrow.

Rosalie changed into her silk pajamas, turned off the lights, and crawled into her bed. As she lay there, she stared up at the dark ceiling. The only thing Rosalie was sure she would enjoy tomorrow was being the talk of the school. With a town as small as Forks, all the teenagers already knew about the arrival of the Hale family and were excitedly looking forward to seeing Rosalie and her brothers at school. Rosalie would be the centre of attention – everyone would be looking at her.

That thought made Rosalie smile and she turned on her side, closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rosalie got up early. She needed plenty of time to get ready. If everyone was going to be looking her way today at school, she had to make sure that she looked absolutely fabulous.

Rosalie took a nice, long shower. When she was done, she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She brushed and flossed her teeth, plugged in her hair curler to warm up, and then blow-dried and brushed her hair. With that all taken care of, Rosalie headed back into her bedroom and changed into the outfit she'd laid out on her bed.

Rosalie had chosen to wear a long-length, black ribbed tank top with a pair of skinny jeans. Over the tank top, she pulled on a gray button-up jacket along with a white, Ardmore scarf. She returned to bathroom and curled her hair, making sure the ringlets were perfect and bouncy. Rosalie also applied her makeup – choosing to go with a dark, smoky look and seductive red lipstick – and chose a pair of beaded hoop earrings to wear. To finish her outfit, Rosalie slipped on a long, heart pendant necklace and her Vince Camuto Trish pumps.

Smiling at her reflection in the body-length mirror, Rosalie decided she was definitely ready for the day. She grabbed her over-the-shoulder book bag, the keys to her red convertible from her nightstand, and then headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Rosalie was greeted with a smile from her mother.

"Are you ready for today?" Cordelia questioned, handing Rosalie a plate of pancakes as well as a glass of milk.

"I am," Rosalie nodded her head as she poured a lot of syrup onto her pancakes.

Cordelia shook her head when she saw what Rosalie was doing. "You're going to have more syrup than pancakes, sweetie."

"I like syrup."

Alexander and Jameson came strolling into the kitchen. They both sat down at the table – Alexander next to Rosalie and Jameson across from them – and Cordelia handed them each a plate of pancakes.

"Hey, Rosie, are you giving us a drive to school, too?" Alexander asked, gesturing to himself and James.

"No, I'm not." Rosalie told him after she had swallowed a huge piece of a syrup-covered pancake. "You are both sixteen years old – drive yourselves to school."

Cordelia frowned. "Rosie –"

"Oh, I've got to go." Rosalie cut her mother off. She quickly picked up her book bag and keys. "I've got to get my locker number and class schedule, so I better not be late."

"Rosalie! –"

"Bye!" Rosalie slammed the front door shut before her mother could say anything more.

* * *

With the way she drove, Rosalie got to school in no time. She pulled into the Forks High school parking lot and parked next to an old red truck. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of it. _Some people have absolutely no taste in vehicles_ , she thought as she glared at the rusty truck as though it had just offended her.

Looking around the parking lot, she noticed that most of the cars weren't as good as hers. Though she did notice a Volvo 360R across the parking lot from her; it was fairly nice, but it was nothing Rosalie would ever choose to drive. Parked next to it was dirty Jeep Wrangler.

Pulling the sun visor down, Rosalie checked to make sure her hair and makeup was perfect. _I look great_ , she smiled at her reflection before lifting the sun visor back up and getting out of her convertible. She closed the door and locked it, though she was sure she probably didn't need to do something like that in a town like Forks. _Just taking precautions, I guess…_ Rosalie thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rosalie forced a smile on her face – which she knew would certainly fool everyone else – and strolled towards the school building to start the day.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter! Yeah!**

 **Just in case you're wondering… Alexander and Jameson are twins.**

 **That's it for the second chapter! Leave a review.**


	3. Forks High School

**I am back! Hey, everyone – I was gone for a long time. Horrible of me, I know, but life just got in the way. I started a new relationship (he is just fantastic 3) and I started college! So it's all be pretty exciting.**

 **However, after forever I started checking all my stories and I realized that I seriously needed to start writing some more and updating. I've been slacking like crazy because – I especially got lazy during the summer.**

 **But I decided to get myself together and post another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Rosalie wrinkled her nose as she entered the school foyer through the front doors. It was definitely not what she was used to. There were large black carpets spread out so that people could wipe their feet when they came into the school. The floors were old and yellowish in colour; the walls were certainly as bad as the floor, being a dirty and faded white. Situated directly across from the front doors was a glass display, holding all the trophies that had been won by the students of Forks High School over the years. There were also several photos of clubs and sports teams. The right wall of the foyer had a door that led into the teacher's lounge, as well as many pictures of all the past principals since the opening of the school.

There were two large halls that branched off the foyer—one to the left and one to the right. There were signs posted on the wall, indicting where library, computer lab and cafeteria was.

To the left were a set of glass doors with a plaque above proclaiming: _Secretary's Office_.

Keeping her head held high and her back straight, Rosalie made her way through the crowd of giggling girls and tired-looking boys to the doors. She pushed them open and stepped into the office, looking around. It was small; there was a waiting room with folding chairs and a bulletin board.

Hanging on the wall was an annoyingly, loud ticking clock.

In the middle of the room was a bar with a computer set up and many baskets of paper. Rosalie could see that one was for the school newspaper, another for line paper, a third for brightly coloured sheets of paper announcing school events, and, lastly, one for what looked like documents of some sort. There were also jars of pens and pencils, a sharpener, a roll of tape, and other little handy, necessities.

Behind the bar were three desks, though only one of them was currently occupied.

A large, red-haired woman wearing glasses rose to her feet and quickly bustled over to the bar. She greeted Rosalie with a warm smile. "Welcome to Forks High School! You must be Ms. Rosalie Hale."

"Yes, ma'am." Rosalie nodded her head.

"I am the school's secretary, Ms. Cope." She introduced herself promptly, while bustling around in the basket of papers containing the document. "Aha!" She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Rosalie. "Here is your school schedule, dear. Your locker number is at the top." She looked behind Rosalie as if expecting more people to come into the office. "You have two brothers, right? Are they here with you?"

"Thank you, and my brothers will be coming in later." Rosalie said as she took the sheet of paper from Ms. Cope. She glanced down to look at her schedule and groaned.

 _ **Rosalie Hale**_

 _ **Student Number – 100499373**_

 _ **Locker Number – 139**_

 _1_ _st_ _Period—Algebra II. Building 2. Rm 219. Mr. Murphy._

 _2_ _nd_ _Period—Psychology: An Introduction. Building 3. Rm 312. Mrs. Shaw._

 _3_ _rd_ _Period—Italian. Building 3. Rm 300. Mr. Marino._

 _4_ _th_ _Period—Introduction to U.S Law. Building 3. Rm 320. Mr. Reid._

 _LUNCH_

 _5_ _th_ _Period—English Literature. Building 2. Ms. Ramsey._

 _6_ _th_ _Period—Gym. Building 5. Gym B. Coach Clapp._

"Now, dear, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. The first day can always be a bit overwhelming." Ms. Cope told Rosalie.

Thankfully, the office door opened and a girl walked in, saving Rosalie from having to reply to the secretary.

"Ah, perfect!" Ms. Cope said happily, waving the girl over to the bar. "Come here Ms. Mallory." She gestured to Rosalie. "Ms. Rosalie Hale is a new student; I need you to show her to her locker and her classes."

"Of course, I would be glad to help out, Ms. Cope!" The girl said with a sweet voice. She turned to Rosalie and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie, my name is Lauren Mallory. I am the head of the school committee—meaning I plan _all_ the events and dances—and I am captain of the cheerleading team."

Rosalie studied Lauren as she shook her hand—she noticed that Lauren squeezed her hand with just a little bit too much force. Lauren was certainly pretty with her slim, toned figure and her long, corn silk, blonde hair. Her eyes were a steely, blue and her smile was as false as Kim Kardashian's butt.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Rosalie finally replied, keeping her tone calm, even and confident. She wouldn't let herself be pushed around. Sure, Lauren was pretty and, obviously, the Queen Bee at Forks High School, but Rosalie knew—and didn't doubt—that she was more beautiful than Lauren. She had also been the top of her school—back at home—and she wasn't about to let a school change stop her from rising to the top.

Rosalie _would_ take Lauren down.

Lauren's steely eyes flashed. She could clearly tell that Rosalie wasn't going to submit to her power as Queen Bee.

"Now, now, you two." Ms. Cope interrupted. She didn't seem to have any clue that there was an unspoken battle of wills taking place between Rosalie and Lauren. "You two better shuffle along or you'll be late."

Lauren suddenly smiled again and headed for the door, motioning for Rosalie to follow her. "Ms. Cope is right. We better hurry so I can give you the tour of the school before class starts."

Plastering a smile on her face, which was much better than Lauren's, Rosalie followed Lauren out of the office.

* * *

Lauren gave Rosalie what she called the "grand" tour of the high school. The school consisted of several buildings; the main building contained the offices of the secretary and principal; the cafeteria; a small auditorium for school assemblies; and the school's library and a computer lab. Building 2 was where the Math, English and Science classes mostly took place; Building 3 housed the social studies and foreign language classes; Building 4 held the classes for drama, music, art, film, and anything of the sort; and lastly there was Building 5 for the health and fitness programs, and the 3 gyms—it was technically only one, really large gym, but it was divided up into three sections—Gym A, B, and C—and there were dividers that could be pulled out of the wall to block off each section into its own gym. Each building also had its own mini-computer lab as well as a small library.

When they finished the tour, Lauren dropped Rosalie off at her first period class just a couple of minutes before the bell was going to ring.

"I don't have time to show you around all day." Lauren told Rosalie dismissively, as she started to walk away, not even bothering to wait for Rosalie to reply.

"That's okay—I am sure you're _super_ busy, being the captain cheerleading squad and the head of the student committee." Rosalie turned up her 'sweet girl' attitude to 100%. She had gone to a private school in Rochester for the children of rich parents; Lauren couldn't even begin to compare to the horrible, stuck-up girls back home.

Rosalie was sure that she saw Lauren twitch at what she said. However, the steely blue-eyed girl chose to ignore Rosalie, as though she wasn't worth her time, and continued walking off down the hallway. Rosalie smiled in victory—even if it was only a small win, it was still a win—and crossed her arms.

"Yo, I haven't seen you around here before. You must be the new girl." A guy's voice came from behind Rosalie. "The name's Tyler."

Rosalie turned around and raised an eyebrow as she looked Tyler over. He was tall, standing at 6'1", with tanned skin and an athletic figure. He had curly, black hair and brown eyes. _Cute_ , Rosalie thought, _but I wouldn't date him_.

"Rosalie Hale." Rosalie introduced herself. She could tell by the way Tyler's eyes kept roaming over her that he clearly thought she was hot. She liked that he already thought she was beautiful—though she could do without him staring at her breasts.

Tyler motioned to the classroom door he and Rosalie were standing by. "Do you have Algebra II with Mr. Murphy?"

Rosalie nodded.

Tyler grinned. "Cool, I do too." He leaned against the wall. Students were pushing by, rushing to get to their first period class because the bell was going to ring soon. "So, where're you from?"

"Rochester, New York." Rosalie replied, while looking around. She was hoping that the bell would ring soon; she didn't really want to keep talking to Tyler.

"I've been up there, you know, pretty cool place." Tyler grinned at her. "So why'd you leave?"

Rosalie gritted her teeth. "My Dad's work."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

The bell rang.

"That's because I'm not." Rosalie huffed before walking into Algebra II for what was going to be a slow and boring math lesson.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Rosalie was tired and hungry. All throughout her morning classes and, also as she was walking from class-to-class, people kept coming up and talking to her or leaning over in the middle of class to whisper to her. Everyone was curious about Rosalie—people wanted to know where she had lived before and gone to school; other girls wanted to know what type of lipstick was she was wearing, or where she had bought her shoes. All the attention was on Rosalie and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

When Rosalie strolled out of her fourth period class, she saw Tyler leaning against the wall across from the door. He had asked Rosalie what and where her fourth period class was, promising that he would come and find her before lunch so they could walk to the cafeteria together; Rosalie had agreed. In the short time she had talked to Tyler, she could tell that he knew a lot of people around the school. Tyler talked about parties that were coming up and the clubs she should definitely join.

"Hey, Rose." Tyler greeted her with a little nod of his head.

"Rosalie," she instantly corrected.

Tyler glanced at her with a puzzled expression as they started walking.

"I don't like the nickname 'Rose', that's all." Rosalie explained. At least, she didn't like the nickname coming from people who weren't her family or close friends.

Tyler simply shrugged, moving on. As he and Rosalie walked, he went on about his friends and an apparently major party that Carter Burks was holding in two weeks (his parents were going away on a business trip for work). Rosalie was only half-listening to Tyler, nodding and smiling at the appropriate intervals. Her eyes were looking ahead, all the way down the hallway, locked on the back of the head of a big, dark-haired guy; she could easily see him as he was taller than anyone else in the hallway. Rosalie kept wishing he would turn around so she could see what he looked like.

Suddenly, a tiny girl bumped into Rosalie, causing her to stumble a bit in her heels—if she fell over she would be royally _pissed_ —and to nearly gasp in pain. Quickly composing herself, Rosalie studied the tiny girl before her; she was stunningly beautiful. She was petite, looking to be about 4'10", with pixie-like features and long, delicate eyebrows. Her inky-black hair was cropped short and spiky and her large eyes were an unusual golden colour.

Looking at her, Rosalie couldn't believe that such a tiny girl like this could stumble into someone so hard.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She spoke in a lovely, bell-like voice. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Rosalie wasn't too sure, but she could've sworn that just for a second the girl's eyes, as they looked her over from head-to-toe, went dazed for a few seconds, like she was watching or seeing something that no one else could. But another second passed and Rosalie blinked her eyes, seeing that the girl's unusual golden eyes were normal—or well, as normal as they could be for the colour gold.

The girl held out her hand. "My name is Alice."

Rosalie quickly looked at Tyler—he was standing and waiting for her off to the side—and then back to the girl, Alice, with her hand stretched out towards Rosalie. "Hello, Alice," she said, taking Alice's hand in her own to shake, surprised by the hard feeling of her skin and how it was also cold to the touch. "I am Rosalie."

"That's such a pretty name." Alice smiled. "Well, I hope to see you around."

Rosalie watched as Alice quickly zipped away down the hall, walking and moving so gracefully that it would break any ballerina's heart. _Weird girl,_ Rosalie thought, turning back to Tyler.

"C'mon, let's go." Tyler said.

Rosalie nodded and followed Tyler to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter there.**

 **So Rosalie got a little glimpse of Emmett down the hall; she'll be meeting him in the next chapter. Though, she did meet one of the Cullens—Alice!**

 **Just to let you all know, the Cullens are in different grades:**

 **Juniors—Emmett, Edward, Alice**

 **Seniors—Jasper, Bella**

 **Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
